You're Beautiful As Ever
by Dani Cookie
Summary: Tae Kyung quiere que Mi Nyu viva con él y los demás integrantes de A. N. Jell, pero esto desatará conflictos inimaginables entre ambos. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se creen rumores sobre su relación? ¿Qué pasará en la mente de Mi Nyu cuando comience a descubrir ciertos sentimientos que para ella deberían estar prohibidos? ¿Cómo se sentirán Shin Woo y Jeremy al ver lo que está pasando?


_Wow, hacía tiempo que no publicaba un Fanfic por aquí :o En fin, espero que disfruten de esta "continuación" de You're Beautiful. La verdad es que me quedé con ganas de ver más, pero lamentablemente nunca continuaron esta serie. Hace poco la terminé de ver y decidí escribir para ver qué podía salir xD Espero que disfruten y si les gusta dejen reviews para poder continuarla! :)_

* * *

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Tae Kyung al ver la mirada de la joven mientras tomaba el collar.

—¡Me encanta, Hyung-Nim!

Sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual. Tae Kyung no podía resistirse, quería besarla pero debía pensar bien cómo hacerlo, pero antes de intentar cualquier cosa, recordó que debía tratar un tema importante.

—Hm, entonces… —dijo con lentitud, mientras se acercaba a ella— ahora que lo pienso, debo dejar de llamarte "Go Mi Nam".

—¿Ah?

—Sí. Tu nombre es Mi Nyu. Debo llamarte de esa forma.

—Es verdad, pero no me molesta cómo me llames, Hyung-Nim.

—A mí sí. Teniendo ya a alguien llamado Go Mi Nam, y llamándote a ti por el mismo nombre… crearía confusiones. Además… —dijo, comenzando a bajar el tono de su voz, y dejando de verla a los ojos— si queremos que te quedes, debemos llamarte por tu nombre real, aunque cueste acostumbrarnos.

Mi Nyu movió su cabeza a un lado, como si no entendiera el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras.

Tae Kyung rodó los ojos, casi poniéndolos en blanco.

—Creo que no acabas de entender lo que dije.

—No —murmuró Mi Nyu, confundida.

—Es casi… digamos… —Tae Kyung no encontraba las palabras correctas. Puso su mirada a un lado y se sonrojó ligeramente— te estoy proponiendo que vivas aquí, con nosotros. _Conmigo_.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Mi Nyu abriera sus ojos enormemente. Vivir con él. Con su estrella, la única que alumbraba su corazón y le hacía sentir cálida.

—¡Es… es imposible! ¡Los paparazzi sabrían que estoy aquí! ¡Correrían muchos rumores! ¡Y yo soy encima solo una chica entre muchos chicos y…!

—¡Tranquila! —gritó Tae Kyung tomándola por sus brazos— primero que nada, aquí vive tu hermano. Piénsalo, podrías estar junto a él, no tener que separarte ni nada por el estilo. Segundo, aquí también estoy yo… podríamos ser felices aquí… yo te elegí y quiero que estés aquí conmigo, porque _eres mía_.

Nuevamente, la pobre Mi Nyu se sintió desfallecer. "Eres mía" se repitió en su mente. ¿Qué haría? El hermoso Tae Kyung, su perfecta estrella le pedía que no se alejara, que viviera allí con todos, que no le abandonara… tantas emociones la harían desmayar.

—Es… es tan difícil, Hyung-Nim.

—Oh, vamos —se quejó Tae Kyung, poniendo sus brazos cruzados— has vivido con nosotros lo suficiente como para que no te importe si tienes que quedarte aquí definitivamente. No será diferente a como ha sido hasta ahora. Mira, tendrás tu propia habitación, todas tus cosas y…

—¿Pero y si alguien sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Si algún periodista se entera e intenta arruinar todo lo que han alcanzado?

—Lo ocultaremos lo mejor posible si es lo que gustas. Pero si alguien lo supiese, no tendría miedo de decir que tú y yo estamos juntos.

La cara usualmente pálida de Mi Nyu ahora se volvió roja fuego. "Tú y yo estamos juntos" "Eres mía", tantas frases que le quitaban el aliento, y todas dichas por esa persona que podía hacerla la más feliz de todas.

—Sé que será difícil, pero no perdemos nada con intentar. No quiero perderte nuevamente, Mi Nyu—dijo finalmente con una cara de perrito triste que podía llegar a convencer a cualquiera. Aun así, Mi Nyu se sentía confundida sobre lo que debía hacer.

—Yo…

—Te dejaré pensarlo —propuso Tae Kyung, y le devolvió una dulce sonrisa, de esas que hacían que todo el mundo de Mi Nyu se moviera.

—Gracias, Hyung-Nim —respondió ella, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa, lo cual hizo que a Tae Kyung le volviesen esas ganas de besarla. Y eso iba a hacer. Solo debía esperar el momento perfecto.

—Oye, pide tres deseos —dijo Tae Kyung repentinamente— me dijeron que si los pides tomando esa cadenita, se cumplen.

Mi Nyu lo observó dubitativa, pero respondió rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, Hyung-Nim, pediré tres deseos, y espero se cumplan —dijo alzando las cejas— mi primer deseo es…

—No, así no es —la retó Tae Kyung con voz firme y mirada seria— debes cerrar los ojos y decirlo mentalmente, si no, no funciona.

—Ah… tienes razón, Hyung-Nim. Entonces —cerró los ojos y tomó la cadenita firmemente entre sus dedos— ahora sí pediré mis tres deseos.

Ahora era el momento indicado. El pelinegro se acercó lentamente, sin que ella lo notara. Estaba muy entretenida jugando con su cadenita con estrellas, que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia cercana de Tae Kyung.

Rápidamente, con un movimiento eficaz, tomó la cintura de la joven, la llevo hacia sí, y le dio un beso que rozó sus suaves labios.

Mi Nyu ni siquiera abrió sus ojos, solo se dejó llevar por la sensación de estar besando a la persona que amaba, y un calor surgió en sus mejillas.

Lentamente ambos se separaron. Él se quedó a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, y la observó con una sonrisa cálida.

—Cuando te beso, siento que estoy en las nubes —confesó, sabiendo que aquello podía sonar algo cursi, pero definitivamente era lo que sentía.

—Lo mismo siento yo, Hyung-Nim.

Ambos se observaron por unos momentos, como si hubieran quedado atrapados en algún extraño sueño.

—Déjame ponerte esto —dijo Tae Kyung tomando la cadenita— y vayamos a dormir, que se ha hecho tarde y mañana tienes tu vuelo.

—¡Es verdad! —recordó la totalmente olvidadiza Mi Nyu. Por suerte, se había preocupado por cambiar de fecha su vuelo, para así poder pasar las últimas horas con su hermano, sus amigos y su persona más especial.

—Ya está. Vamos a descansar, que ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño —le sugirió un somnoliento Tae Kyung.

—Espera —interrumpió Mi Nyu, tomando su brazo— ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, esperando ser respondida. Ambos se observaron con mirada de preocupación y, más bien, incertidumbre.

* * *

_¿Qué sucederá ¿Mi Nyu aceptará vivir definitivamente con los integrantes de A. N. Jell? ¿O decidirá viajar a África para tranquilizar un poco su vida?_

_Dejen sus reviews y háganme saber si quieren que continúe con la historia :) Ha sido corto el capítulo porque es más bien una introducción, el próximo será más largo._

_PD: Por ahora la historia es todo inocencia, pero ya verán más adelante... CHAN CHAN CHAAN._


End file.
